In Joy And Sorrow
by love.strawberries
Summary: [slash, 1x2x1] So many situations, so much time… This is a collection of my drabbles and short oneshots for GW. They range anywhere from angsty to sappysap.
1. Hate Love

**Disclaimer- No owning of anything here.**

**FICTIONWIDE A/N- So, I had all these ideas running through my head, of short little H/D scenes that I didn't want to make longer or anything, so I decided to make… drabbles! I don't think any of them will be very long. Anyways, enjoy! Oh, and all drabbles will be at least PG, just to be safe. It's mainly about Heero and Duo, but other pairings might get in somehow…**

**FICTIONWIDE SUMMARY: _So many situations, so much time…_ This is a collection of my drabbles and short one-shots for GW. They range anywhere from angst to sappy-sap. Each drabble-shot will have it's own warnings and ratings, so you can skip those you don't wanna read! **

**X**

**WORD COUNT- 603**

**WARNINGS- angsty, mean-Duo, language, shounen-ai (of course) **

**RATING- PG-13**

**X**

**_Hate Love_**

I love you, you whisper to me.

And I answer back with the same foolish, idiotic words.

But I don't love you. Hell, I barely even like you. You're good for a quick fuck, or a long one. Either way, that's all I want from you.

I didn't try to do this to you, seriously. I might not've liked you, but I respected you. I didn't want to ruin that.

But then you practically threw yourself at me, and I couldn't refuse. You were just too irresistible.

I remember clearly the first time I fucked you. It was incredible. All that heat… It was burning me alive, and I was happy for it. But then, after it was over, I really wanted nothing better then to hit you. To slap you and kick you out. I wanted to hurt you, because I already knew that it would happen sooner or later, and I figured sooner would be better than later.

I knew that you would fall in love with me. I knew it. And I knew I wouldn't feel the same for you.

See, at first, I tried to get along with you. Tried to be friendly. But you persistently kept pushing me away. And so I tried harder.

After a while, I didn't care anymore. All you did was make me feel like an idiot, and how many people do you know who could stand that? So I gave up. But then you came to me, came to the junkyard. You told me you needed work, little pay. You just needed something would help you sleep at night, something that would keep you from the nightmares… You crept into my bed that night, and I let you stay.

It's killing you, I can see it, the way I refuse to love you. I can't, I won't. It's just something that'll mess up an already perfect relationship.

I turn from you after saying those foolish words, and I can see the brief flash of pain that comes into your eyes. But it's gone quickly; you've become to used to me, to the hurt I bring you.

I yank on my clothes, being here with you for so long, it's smothering me. _You're_ smothering me. I leave without a word.

I walk to the park where you first grabbed my hand, holding tight to me as if I were your lifeline. I still can't figure out how the Perfect Soldier turned into a possessive, protection-needing, nervous baby. Maybe you're lost without the fighting, without the commands. Whatever, it's not my problem.

The wind blows hard, almost making me fall over. I'm still waiting for that growth spurt. I feel way too old to still be thinking about growth spurts, but I'm still only seventeen. Damn. I forget sometimes.

I watch the leaves fall from the trees, making colorful little whirlwinds around the park. I wish I could be like that sometimes, free to fly wherever the wind took me.

I think back on you, and our first fall "together". You had watched the leaves with a childlike wonder, so enthralled with the bright colors, with that shine in your eyes…

I hate you. I hate that you make me think like this, feel like this. You're so useless, but I can't make myself get rid of you?

What is this? What is this clench I get in my stomach whenever I think of you gone? It can't be love; love comes from the heart and makes you feel warm, not like you have indigestion.

Damn you. Damn you damn you damn you.

X

**So, here's the first part of my drabble series… I need a title. Seriously. I can't think of anything. Somebody help! **


	2. Human Comfort

**Disclaimer- See PT. 1, I don't think I need to keep repeating this.**

**

* * *

**

**WORD COUNT- 144**

**WARNINGS- angst**

**RATING- PG**

**

* * *

**

**_Human Comfort_**

"Heero! Please, come back!"

Heero didn't look back, just kept walking. He walked right out the room, right out the door, right out of his life. Duo sobbed.

"Oh God, Heero, I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it…"

Duo's heart didn't break. That would be too light a punishment for what he had just done.

The other man on his bed stirred slightly. He silently picked up his clothes and pulled them on. Then he dropped to his knees by Duo and held him close. Duo let him.

After a while, Duo's sobs quieted down, and he sat staring blankly at the wall.

"Why did I do it?" His voice rang in the still house. "Why did I do it?"

"Don't beat yourself up Duo. You were lonely. Sometimes, human comfort is the only thing that keeps us sane when our loved ones are gone."

* * *

**Please, review!**


	3. Snow Cone

**Disclaimer- See PT. 1.**

**

* * *

**

**WORD COUNT- 68**

**WARNINGS- unnatural use of food!**

**RATING- PG**

**

* * *

**

**Snow Cone**

Flavored ice dripped slowly on the heated flesh, soothing the burn. A finger moved slowly and ran through the crimson liquid.

"You're supposed to be eating that, not using it as medicine."

"But it works good in either case."

A tongue slipped out and lapped at the shifting muscles. Someone hissed.

"You know, I'm your snow cone."

"How?"

"I make you feel better… and turn you on."

* * *

**Review please!**


	4. One Last Time

**Disclaimer- See PT. 1.**

* * *

**A/N- Inspired by HIM's "One Last Time". **

**WORD COUNT- 277**

**WARNINGS- itty-bitty angst**

**RATING- PG**

**

* * *

**

**_One Last Time_**

They sat together, content. They weren't together in the sense he would've liked, but they were together, and that was all that mattered.

Duo watched the setting sun, feeling the burn from it like it was right in front of his face. He always felt that way around Heero. He just tried not to show it.

He'd tried so hard to get Heero to notice him, and to recognize that he was more then a joking idiot who couldn't take anything seriously. He sighed, without realizing it. He didn't see the blue eyes that latched onto him.

Duo smiled softly. He'd tired hard, and now it was time to stop. He was falling steadily for Heero, who was clueless to it all. He didn't want to get hurt, so he'd stop it now. If Heero hadn't seen _him_ in all this time, he never was going to.

He slowly stood up, and was about to enter the safehouse when softly spoken words stopped him.

"Duo… At least you could try… one last time…"

Duo spun around, only to find Heero standing too, watching him. He stepped closer, and Heero drew him closer. He looked up at the slightly taller Heero (he'd hit his growth spurt), who looked like an angel with the dying sun making a halo around him.

"Do you mean it?"

"Let me fall into your arms, Duo. It could be alright."

Duo did the opposite; _he_ fell into _Heero's_ arms.

Three pairs of eyes watched from the window. Lively blue eyes turned to exasperated black. "See, I _told_ you listening to 'that kind' of music would work! HIM's the greatest!"

"Oh all right, you win. Here's your money."

Green eyes just shined merrily.

* * *

**Review!**


	5. Nails

**Disclaimer- See PT. 1.**

**

* * *

**

**WORD COUNT- 116**

**WARNINGS- Avaeya's bad humor **

**RATING- PG-13 (for dialogue)**

**

* * *

**

**Nails**

"C'mon Heero, where's all your muscle power! Ya gotta RAM it in, not push in softly! It'll never work if you do it THAT way!"

"Shut up Duo. I know what I'm doing."

"No you don't! This is your first time! You don't understand, hard is GOOD!"

"I'd like to use a _little_ delicacy here."

"This is no time for that!"

"If I do it any harder, it's going to get loud, and the neighbors are going to get irritated."

"Let 'em listen! It's gonna take forever if you keep being all nervous!"

"Duo, if you don't shut up, I'm going to kill you."

"God, fine! Hang the picture up yourself! See if _I_ care!"

* * *

**My bad attempt at humor. Please review!**


	6. Sweet Dreams

**Disclaimer- See PT. 1.**

**A/N- Don't know where this came from. Maybe I'm depressed. I dunno.**

* * *

**WORD COUNT- 220**

**WARNINGS- death**

**RATING- PG-13 (for the death-ness)**

**

* * *

**

**_Sweet Dreams_**

"Please, stay with me…"

"I can't Heero… I gotta go…"

"Please Duo, please, don't."

"I'm tired Heero. I'm ready to sleep. Promise me you'll be happy."

"You really expect me to be happy after this! Would you?"

"No, I guess I wouldn't. Heero, seriously, I'll see you again. Afterwards. I'll be waiting. But take your time. If I see you in less then ten years, I swear I'll kill you."

"How can you be joking like this? How?"

"'Cause if I don't, I'll cry… And I really don't want to cry."

"Oh god Duo…"

"That's where I'm goin'." He closed his eyes. "I'm so tired baby…"

Heero ran a shaking hand through the hair that he'd loved for what seemed like forever. It wasn't the same chestnut anymore; it was streaked with silver, testament to Duo's strength to live.

"Then go to sleep Duo… And I'll wake you up when you've gotten enough rest."

"I love you. Always will. I'll be waiting. Take your time."

"I will. I love you too. Rest now Duo."

Duo smiled softly, and then fell asleep.

Heero kissed him. "Sweet dreams…" He ran his fingers through Duo's hair again, the sun catching and glinting off the wedding band he hadn't taken off for thirty-five years.

* * *

**I'm sad now. Stupid Ville Valo with his beautiful voice and beautiful songs…**

**Review Please!**


	7. Truth Telling

**Disclaimer- See PT. 1.**

**A/N- This was inspired by my friend, who has an obsession with yaoi, and what her reaction would likely be…**

* * *

**WORD COUNT- 28**

**WARNING- wannabe voyeurism**

**RATING- PG**

**

* * *

**

**_Truth-telling_**

"I'm gay."

"No!"

"I'm with Duo."

"No!"

"I love him."

"No!"

"I want to be with him forever."

"No!"

"I like banging him."

"N-… Can I watch?"

"No!"

* * *

**Review please!**


	8. Stop Thinking

**Disclaimer- See PT. 1.**

* * *

**A/N- Ahhh, AU, what would we do without you?**

**WORD COUNT- 300**

**WARNINGS- angst**

**RATING- PG**

**

* * *

**

**_Stop Thinking_**

Heero rushed out of the apartment he shared, really, really, _really_ needing some time alone to think.

Why was Duo interested in him? What did he have that made the usually sparkling man watch him with sad, longing eyes? What was it?

He hated being confused like this. He liked control, liked having things exactly as he wanted it. Duo defied that in spades.

He let his feet take him wherever, absently checking for any signs of danger.

He wasn't sure exactly why he didn't notice the couple he ran into.

"I apologize, I wasn't watching were I was going." He looked up to find two men about his age holding hands, the blonde shaking his head.

"No, it's okay."

Heero nodded and was about to walk off when he noticed the blonde's boyfriend. He was tall, with brown hair that covered his eyes. His visible eye was green, and taking in his surroundings, like he had been.

Heero hesitated for a second, and then turned to him. "How can you do it? How can you let it go, for him?"

The man looked at him, sizing him up. The blonde watched confused.

"I just do. I stop thinking of it all, and focus only on him. I trust him not to hurt me."

Heero studied him, and then nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Heero turned to go, and had gotten around the corner when a familiar voice stopped him. He stopped to let the blond catch up to him.

"Here." He thrust a piece of paper at Heero. "Trowa asked me to give this to you. He wants you to call him when you let it go."

Heero hesitantly took the paper. "Tell him… Tell him I'll call him tonight."

* * *

This struck me as kinda strange… oh well. Review please! 


	9. Fanfiction

**Disclaimer-I don't own GW.**

* * *

**A/N- I think this is stupid now, now that I read back over it, but I can't make myself get rid of it. So, I shall just go on ahead and subject you all with it's horribleness. **

**WORD COUNT- 110**

**WARNINGS- potty-mouth Duo**

**RATING- PG-13**

**

* * *

**

**_Fanfiction_**

"My God Lord in Heaven…"

Heero turned from his laptop to look at his partner. Duo was sprawled on his bed, _his_ laptop in front of him. He was staring at it with a strange look on his face. "Duo? What's wrong?"

Duo flushed. "Nothing, nothing."

Heero frowned, then turned back to his computer.

Duo watched Heero, and then turned back to his screen. Somehow, in some strange way, he'd found himself on a site dedicated to fanfictions. He'd heard of fanfictions… but never thought _he'd_ be in one. Three. Many. Hundreds.

He hadn't even realized that they HAD fans… and they had some twisted minds.

He clicked another title.

"Holy shit…"

Heero spun around, gun in hand, pointing at Duo. Duo wasn't even scared, mostly 'cause he was too busy sitting ramrod straight and staring at his laptop.

Heero rolled his eyes and stood up. Duo watched him with frightened eyes as he came closer. He didn't try to stop him; he knew Heero could break his ass in a fight. Heero turned the laptop and started reading the page Duo was on. It seemed to be some kind of fanfiction… With him… and Duo… and…

He looked back up at Duo and raised an eyebrow. "Is that physically possible?"

"I dunno, you tell me, you know everything."

"Well, it seems, not that."

* * *

Heehee, this stupid story was inspired by reading _Broekn_ by Roxeant. It's a really funny Teen Titans fic, and MUCH better then this!

Please review!


	10. Maybe, Someday

**Disclaimer- See PT. 1.**

* * *

**A/N- And now, a word from your sponsor: This is AU. Thank you; now back to your regularly scheduled program.**

**WORD COUNT: 270**

**WARNINGS- angst, unknown POV**

**RATING- PG**

**

* * *

**

**Maybe, Someday**

I walked to your house, and my heart was thumping. I'd thought about everything I wanted to do with you, to you, but I just couldn't.

I like you so much, I'm afraid to make a move. I'm afraid if I do, you'll push away. We're going out, and I'm probably _expected_ to do such things, but it's just so scary…

I ring on your doorbell and I hear you scramble to open the door. I can hear you mumbling when you can't open it, the lock always sticks on you.

You fling it open, and there's a big smile on your face. We laugh about your door-problems. We head to your room, and I close the door behind me, we always do, not like there's anything we do behind those doors.

I help- well, _do_- your government homework while you do your English. You hate Romeo and Juliet. You have to memorize lines to say in front of the class. I don't know how that will go, with your stage fright.

We watch TV too, and you tell me how your favorite singer cut his hair. He's still hot though.

I sat there for an about two hours, and the whole time, I wanted to hold your hand, cuddle next to you, kiss you. But I didn't. I couldn't. The foot of space between us felt like miles. So I just talked to you, made you laugh, kept my distance.

Maybe… maybe it'll be different later. Maybe, someday, I'll be able to grab your hand and kiss you, telling the world that we're together. Maybe…

**

* * *

**

**This is based on a true experience with me… Really personal stuff. Anyways, please review!**


	11. Nothing More

**Disclaimer- See PT. 1.**

**A/N- I feel sad that I wrote this. G-boy torture… **

**WORD COUNT- 140**

**WARNINGS- language, angst, unknown POV**

**RATING- PG-13**

**

* * *

**

**Nothing More**

"I can learn, if that's what you want. I could learn to get you off."

"Don't say that! Don't ever say that again! This is not about sex!"

"Really? It's always about sex. You don't want me because I'm inexperienced."

"Damnit, stop. Enough. This isn't about that. This is about me not liking you that way."

"No. No. I won't let you say that to me."

"You sound like a fucking psycho. This isn't about me saying mean things to you. I just don't like you that way. You're a friend, my _best_ friend. I don't want to fuck you."

"Please, please, no… don't. Don't say that."

"I have to. You don't understand."

"Yeah, I do understand. You don't want me."

"I don't. You're my friend, nothing more…"

"…I would hate you. But I can't. I love you too goddamned much."

* * *

**Have NO idea where this came from, please review!**


	12. Clubbing

**Disclaimer- See PT. 1.**

**A/N-… -speechless-**

**WORD COUNT- 170**

**WARNINGS- implied BDSM ((kinky sex))), sexy Duo**

**RATING- PG-13**

**

* * *

**

**Clubbing**

Duo twisted his body and raised his arms in the air. His hair swung behind him and his button shirt flared slightly open. His hips moved side to side, and his lips moved as the mouthed along with the song. He didn't noticed the people staring at him

Heero did.

He knew he should be mad, knew he should be stomping out there on the dace floor right now, but he wasn't. Instead, he sat at their table, sipping some vodka and tonic, watching his lover with intense eyes.

He loved the way Duo moved. There was so much grace, so much sensuality.

Duo spun and fixed his eyes on Heero. He smirked slightly and rolled his shoulders. He brought his raised arms slowly down, smoothing lightly over his sides. He moved them down his legs, over and up his thighs, up his chest and back up into the air.

Heero just smirked back.

He hadn't forgotten the handcuffs and whip they'd bought earlier.

* * *

**Heeheehee, kinky sex. I liked this. I think they were probably a bit OOC, but who cares, it's fanfiction, and it's sexy!**


	13. Battle Ship

**Disclaimer- See Pt. 1.**

* * *

**WORD COUNT- 155**

**WARNINGS- Avaeya's bad humor **

**RATING- R-ish (for dialogue)**

* * *

**_Battle Ship_**

They stared at each other across the polished wooden table, beers warming in their slightly sweating hands. Their eyes were locked, a battle of wills that could only get messy and bloody.

"You first."

"No."

The tension floated above their heads in almost visible clouds, muscles clenched and tightened, shoulders brought up high.

A bottle of beer was brought up to dry lips, swallowed down quickly and put back on the table with and audible _bang. _

"Stop damaging my table."

"I didn't damage it."

"Yes you did, I can see the chip."

"Fucking homo."

"Only when I've got your dick up my ass." A smile danced around on upturned lips, and finally, the other looked away.

"Damnit, I can't win when you start smiling like that!" Duo crossed his arms and glared at Heero, who only smiled bigger.

"That's why I'm the king of staring contests."

Duo answered with a raised middle finger.

"Anytime, darling, anytime."


	14. MySpace

**Disclaimer- See PT 1.**

* * *

**WORD COUNT- 335**

**WARNINGS- Avaeya's bad humor **

**RATING- PG15 (for dialogue)**

A/N- I'm not sure if I got all the MySpace stuff right, I haven't looked at mine in ages... I hope it was close though!

* * *

****

**_MySpace_**

He typed his email into the little box that stared at him on the computer screen, and tapped his fingers as his computer decided to be a bitch to him and take her sweet loving time to login.

He was about to begin yelling at the blasted thing when the screen finally changed, and he was looking at the familiar page of his myspace.

He scrolled down, not expecting anything new, but smiled at the red letters that greeted him.

_New Comments!_

He liked comments a lot; especially if it was from some adoring fan that couldn't believe it was him.

He slid his mouse over and clicked, shifting in his seat as he anxiously awaited the new message.

**_I'm going to stalk you until you die, you're so beautiful. I know that you love it when you've got a hug cock ramming into you, you little whore... I'm coming to find you.._**

He blinked, the smile on his lips fading away. "The hell?"

The username was unfamiliar, but as he entered the page, a familiar face stared back at him. "You idiot."

The "post your own comment" link beckoned him like chocolate-covered cherries.

"Should I? Or shouldn't I? ... Well, he did call me a whore... And that _is_ unacceptable..."

He pushed the button, and as he stared at the little white box that called for witty words, he found his already-almost-nonexistant creativity gone and hiding. "Damn." He put his fingers to the keyboard as if he was a grand pianist, performing his masterpiece. His hands were raised high... but dropped back down limply. "What to say, what to say..."

He cocked his head and stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And finally: "I've got it..."

His hands were once more raised, and then brought down like a conductor's as he gracefully typed, "_You're not getting laid for a month._"

The wail that came from the second office in their house made him smile.

"Myspace is amusing."


	15. Fairy Tales

**Disclaimer- See PT 1.**

**

* * *

**

**WORD COUNT- 107**

**WARNINGS- Avaeya's bad humor **

**RATING- G**

* * *

**_Fairy Tales _**

"I'm sleepy..."

"Then go to sleep."

"I don't want to."

"Then don't."

"But I'm _sleepy_!"

"And what do you want _me_ do do about it?"

"Put me to sleep! A bed-time story sounds nice..."

"I am _not_ about to tell you a bed-time story."

"Just a short one, _pleeeeeease_?"

"Hn, fine. Let's see... There once was an annoying little baka that wouldn't go to sleep. He kept bothering his boyfriend, and then his boyfriend got so fed up, he killed the annoying little baka and hid his body in the woods..."

"...I don't think I liked that story."


	16. Brain Dead

**Disclaimer- See PT 1.**

**

* * *

**

**WORD COUNT- 152**

**WARNINGS- Avaeya's humor **

**RATING- PG-ish**

* * *

**_Brain Dead_**

He shuffled into the bathroom, his eyes still half closed, his hair wild from sleep.

The shower was running, and he looked dazedly up to see a familiar blurry figure through the shower curtain.

Junior tried valiantly to rise, but he was just too sleepy to even _think_ about sex...

"Remember, don't flush the toilet..."

The voice rumbled from behind the curtain, and for a second, his still knocked out brain imagined a huge monster with green skin and sharp, gnarled claws.

_Should I run away? No... Too tired... Gotta pee... Bed, oooooh..._

He tried to stay standing as he did his business, and warm lingering thoughts of the warm pile of covers on his bed beckoned him.

He reached out a hand and pushed the little lever of the toilet, thinking dimly of pillows, when a scream pierced his dream bubble.

"DUO, I TOLD YOU NOT TO FLUSH!"

_Oops._


	17. Listening

**Disclaimer- See PT 1.**

**

* * *

**

**WORD COUNT- 84**

**WARNINGS- Avaeya's bad humor **

**RATING- PG (for words)**

* * *

**_Listening_**

"What time do you want dinner?"

"Whatever works for you."

"When do you want to go down to visit Trowa and Quatre?"

"Whenever works for you."

"How do you want to get there, drive or fly?"

"Whatever works for you."

"I'm thinking about dressing up as a girl and running down the street."

"Whatever works for you."

"I'm also thinking about getting my penis removed."

"Whatev- Duo, don't you dare!"

"That's what you get for not listening."


	18. Daydreams

**Disclaimer- See PT 1.**

**

* * *

**

**WORD COUNT-233 **

**WARNINGS- Avaeya's humor **

**RATING- PG13 (for dialouge) **

* * *

**_Daydreams_**

"Look, that cloud looks like a rabbit!"

"I guess."

"Stop being so antisocial, Heero! And give me that laptop, stop typing!"

"Duo, give it back."

"No, I'm not giving it back until you at least look at the clouds with me awhile."

"You're acting like a chil, Duo. You're twenty five, not twelve."

"Ah, shut up and stop being such a hardass, Heero, and look up at the damned clouds. That one looks like Quatre."

"Hn, if Quatre was a five-hundred pound sumo... It looks more like an elephant."

"Kinda... An elephant with a bow on it's head!"

"A gay elephant."

"Hey, you can't make fun, you're gay too."

"No, I'm bisexual, and even still, I'm not _gay_ gay."

"What the hell is '_gay_ gay'?"

"You know... Oh my gosh, that shirt is, like, the cutest thing ever!"

"Oh God, don't ever do that again! I'll have to disown you."

"I'm not your relative, you can't disown me."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I- hey, that one looks like you!"

"No- what?"

"That one, right..._there_. See, it looks like you, leaning against a tree. You've got your laptop in your hands, and your hair is falling into your face..."

"...It looks more like a dog."

"Fucker!"


End file.
